shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty
Dynasty is the name of a faction in Shadow Fight 3. They appear early in Chapter I, however, they start being introduced in Chapter II. Dynasty is the ruling clan of a highly developed nation. Its capital is a real multinational hive known for its variety of competing combat arts schools. Unlike the other factions, the Dynasty’s approach towards Shadow Energy is practical; they use it whenever it is useful, and do not consider it as something dangerous. Description The Dynasty’s capital is a home to a thousand of combat arts schools; a dense anthill of a city where someone combative and charismatic enough can gather crowds of loyal followers. The capital’s pace of life is very rapid. The people of the Dynasty simply know no other way of living. That is why the warriors you will meet are swift and elegant, and prefer lightweight weapons. The capital is known for its annual combat arts tournament, an event where adepts of various teachings can contend for the crowd’s attention and the benevolence of the head of the Empire. The latter enjoys special respect from his people. Staking on the Shadow Energy, the Emperor has proved in practice that, if wisely used, it can serve humankind good. To many’s surprise, the country flourished! But the Legion was confused by such volatile disposition. Since then, the two factions fell out with each other. Overview Dynasty is known for their graceful, fluid fighting style. They generally rely upon dexterity and speed, focusing on dealing as much hits as possible. Dynasty weapons mostly are used in agile, acrobatic style. They are quick weapons with the capability of dealing lots of combos. Dynasty gears are light in weight, allowing them to emphasize fast and powerful kicks, high jumps and generally fluid and rapid movement. Dynasty perks mostly give effects that will give advantages when the user maintains a combo of multiple hits or utilizes an swift, evasive playstyle. Temporary Strengthening Dealing a combo of 3 hits when equipping any Dynasty weapon will put a buff on the user that will make their next strike inflict double the damage, indicated by a blue aura around their hands. The buff will be gone if the user receives an unblocked attack or after 5 seconds. However, it will not go waste if the user's attacks are blocked. The buff cannot stack. If the user is Shocked, then they cannot utilize the buff for the rest of the round. Notable Members * June * Deng Rao * Emissary * Galen * Emperor * Captain Phang * Jet Gallery Dojo dynasty.png|Dynasty Dojo. Frozen Dragon Set Sprite.png|Dynastian dons a light, yet graceful outfit. Wpn chain knife 01 04.png|Chain Knife, an example of fast weapon with high combo potential. ICON PERK FLURRY.png|Flurry, a perk of Dynasty, increasing damage output when a Dynastian maintains a 3-hit Combo. Dynasty booster.jpg|Dynasty Booster Packs. ShadowSlide.gif|A shadow ability of Dynasty. Trivia *Dynasty's practical approach toward shadow energy was originated from the Second Arrow, Galen. He believes that The Sphere's power can be helpful for mankind and can serve the Dynasty. The Emperor himself agreed with this. **Galen still clings to that belief till this day, as shown from his speech to the party before they depart to Shadow Island in Chapter V. *According to the Year One Celebration video, the percentage of players who chose Dynasty are 24%. *Dynasty fighting styles, attires, and philosophy are themed on several hundred fighting styles that have developed over the centuries in China. The genesis of Chinese martial arts has been attributed to the need for self-defense, hunting techniques and military training in ancient China. Hand-to-hand combat and weapons practice were important in training ancient Chinese soldiers. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay Category:Dynasty